Together forever
by DerryBabe
Summary: A story about Kim and Rai's friend ship and how it grows! Full summary inside! Some kimundo later on! Plz R&R! Chapter five Now up!
1. Default Chapter

**(A:N)** I know I said I wouldn't put this up yet... but the temptation was just too strong!! And a lot of people requested it!!

**Summary:** Kimiko and Raimundo have been best friends since they were 5 years old, a few chapters on them in their ordinary lives, then at the temple and we see Raimundo trying to comfort Kim and Kim's dark side until finally they realise they like each other... a lot!!

Oh and Kimiko is very shy, bullied, quite, doesn't think very highly of herself girl and she's got braces while Raimundo is the complete opposite but he hasn't got a big ego.

Okay this is for all you kimundo fans out there I hope you enjoy!!

(&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&)

Together Forever

Chapter one

Raimundo Lopez lived in Rio in Brazil. He had quite a big family and they all lived together in their big three-story house. Raimundo's father was called James his mother was Catherine. Then it was his brothers and sisters Gus who was the oldest, and then there was Miranda, Raimundo himself, peter and finally his little sister Cairo. Raimundo's father owned a circus his mother helped out but also had another job, which was a night shift. One day when Raimundo was five a big car pulled up outside the house next door he watched as he saw he new next-door neighbours and a moving van. A black haired man and woman stepped out of the car and started to tell the removal guys where everything should go when something caught his eye. A small girl who also had black hair was watching her parents she turned away and walked over to a wall across the road, curious Raimundo walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"Hi" he said the girl turned to look at him.

"Hi" she replied.

"So what's your name?" he asked.

"Kimiko Toho, what's yours?" she asked.

"Raimundo Lopez, so where are you from?" he inquired she was definitely not from around here with that name.

"Tokyo, Japan" she said smiling.

"Cool so looks like you're gonna be my neighbour" he smiled.

"Yup!" she replied when they heard a man's voice call Kimiko turned to see her father calling her.

"Coming papa!" she called, "I've got to go see you around" she said hoping off the wall and walking back to her parents.

"Cya" he called.

-------------------------------

8 years later: Present day.

"Kimiko common were gonna miss the bus and there's no way I'm walking to school" Raimundo called up the stairs he was wearing his school uniform; a pair of grey trousers, a white shirt that was un-tucked and the top button open and his tie hung loosely.

"Okay, okay I'm coming" he heard her call then he saw a pair of legs, a torso and finally his best friend emerged, "Lets go" she said running out he followed her down the street she was also wearing her school uniform a white blouse (Un-tucked and top button open) a grey plated skirt, knee length grey socks, a pair of black shoes and her hair was tied back.

"Um... Rai could you do me a favour?" she asked looking at him.

"Sure what?" he asked.

"Could you start me off?" she asked holding out an apple he smiled and took it from her he took a bite and handed it back to her, "Thanks" she smiled, "Man I hate these braces" she muttered bighting into the apple herself.

"Common they're not that bad and any way aren't you getting them off soon?" he said.

"Yeah I guess so," she muttered staring at the ground. _I don't know why she puts herself down so much!_ Raimundo thought looking at her there were different sides to Kimiko, there was the A pupil, the family girl who did everything to please her parents, there was the shy side, the musical side and the side only he saw. Just then their bus came and Raimundo and Kimiko got on. Kimiko took her usual seat next to Keiko and Raimundo took his usual seat next to Josh. Raimundo leaned over to see what Josh was doing and gawped when he seen what he'd wrote, Josh realised a little to late that Raimundo was reading his stuff and quickly shoved the note pad in his bag.

"Shut up Rai or I'll tell Kim what I know about you!" Josh warned him Raimundo nodded. They got to school and went their separate ways; Kimiko walked down the deserted corridor alone when she heard it.

"Hey brace face!" she heard a boy call.

"Yeah hey metal mouth" another boy called she kept her head down and walked faster.

"I'm talking to you" the first boy called.

"Go away" she shouted breaking into a run but was soon caught by the two boys. The first one who was Simon grabbed her and banged her into the wall.

"Y'know you're actually quite pretty," he told her she tried to get away but he banged her harder against the wall making her drop her books. He held her against it before leaning in and kissing her hard she closed her eyes and cringed and he put his tongue in her mouth he only broke when he needed air.

"You're turn Ant" Simon laughed coldly the other boy grabbed her and did the same thing Kimiko struggled then kicked him 'were the sun don't shine'! She started running again and had climbed a few stairs before she was tripped up. She felt someone turn her around and pin her to the stairs, which was uncomfortable as they dug into her back.

"You bitch" Ant said walking up to where she was struggling with Simon.

"Please don't... please just let me go," she begged Simon smiled evilly.

"Okay but on one condition" he said then he leaned down and whispered something in her ear.

---------------------------

"Where's Kim?" Raimundo asked Keiko and Josh they both shrugged just as the classroom door opened and Kimiko walked in.

"You're late miss Toho please take you're seat" the teacher called Kimiko did as she was told her hair had come out slightly and her uniform was a tiny bit messy Raimundo stared at her he knew something was up but he'd have to wait until after the lesson.

(&&&&&&&&&&)

**(A:N)** Yes I know it sucks and its total crap at the mo but I promise it'll get better soon!! Plz R&R If you do I'll love you forever!! Cya love ya xoxo

.::Dannii::.


	2. Water Fight!

**(A:N)** Hiya peeps!! I'm back for a new chapter!! Thanks to my four beautiful reviewers!! Yes I'm updating with only four reviews... sad?? I think not!! Okay maybe to you it is but who cares!! I' am insane just so you all know... but I think you've all managed to work that out for yourselves!! On to my thank you notes!!

_Cartoonhottie200:_ Hiya Jill hunnie!! Thanks for reviewing as always!! :) I'm glad you like it so far!! And I'm not entirely sure when 'My story' will be updated... I'm kinda having trouble with that one heh heh... cough... its not writers block its more... writing block I just can't seem to write a good chapter argh!! Any who thanks again Jill!!

_Divagurl277:_ Hiya!! Thanks for reviewing!! :) I've noticed you're name a lot on reviewing my other fics too and I wanna say 'thanks a bunch' it means the world to me ;) It really does thanks ever so much!!

_Desiredstorm:_ Hiya hunnie!! I'm glad you can review!! WHOO HOO!! Okay I need to stop getting so excited so easily!! Thanks for loving all my fics!! It means a lot to me!! And thanks for helping me with the idea for 'My Story' No probs with supporting you I always will!! Thanks again hunnie!!

_Spicydonut185:_ Hiya hunnie!! Thanks for reviewing... I'm getting the feeling people actually like my writing!! Especially you and DS!! I can't wait for you're song fic and I'll see if I can help with 'AU' but give me some time to think okay!! Thanks again hunnie!!

Oh yes and I just wanna say... Who ever reported my friend DesiredStorm if I ever find out who you are you shall be very, very sorry indeed!! For I shall make you pay dearly I don't like it when people pick on my best friends... my evil side may come out and it ain't pretty... trust me I can be like venom when I want!! I have many nicknames that are mostly to describe my evilness but they are not repeatable here!! My other ones are to describe my appearance e.g. the exorcist, the girl from the ring well you get the point!!

Anyways I love all people (Except for who ever reported DS) And I' am usually a very nice and caring person just not when people pick on my friends!! Okay this chapter is dedicated to DesiredStorm Love ya Hun!!

Oh yes I forgot the warning...

**WARNING:** There shall probably be lots of singing in this story and this is supposed to be the story I mentioned in 'Crash the wedding' it won't get fluffy till near the end soz!!

Okay on with the chapter...

(&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&)

Together Forever

Chapter two

On leaving the classroom Kimiko tried to get away from Rai but he was always quick to and caught her easily... he was a great athlete after all!!

"Kimi what happened?" he asked her.

"Nothing I just got held up that's all" she said trying her hardest to convince him.

"Kim don't lie to me," Raimundo said giving her a serious look.

"I'm fine Rai, you need to stop worrying so much" she said walking off towards their next lesson (English). He walked beside her and stared at her she looked at him.

"Rai quit staring at me!" she snapped.

"Sorry I didn't know I was!" he said looking in front of him when he saw her!! His stomach lurched and he felt like running off in the opposite direction but to late she saw him.

"Raimundo!" she squealed running over to him.

"Er... hi Mandy" he replied.

"So Rai what are you doing on Saturday?" she asked sweetly.

"Saturday... I... um... I'm going out with Kim to do some stuff at the thing" he declared looking at Kimiko a pleading look on his face.

"Yeah the... um place, with the thing and the stuff" Kimiko replied.

"Oh to bad well maybe another time" she smiled.

"Yeah sorry gotta go to English," he said quickly before walking away quickly.

---------------------------

They had another boring day at school before they headed home they walked side by side talking and laughing when they came around the corner to their street and saw Raimundo's mother out going her garden.

"Hey you two! Have a nice day at school?" Mrs Lopez asked.

"It was totally BORING!" Raimundo informed his mother.

"Yeah Cath it was the most boring day we've had yet" Kimiko added.

"Well do you two wanna help me out today I've got a lot of work to do?" Cath asked.

"Sure! Just let me go change first and I'll be right out" Kimiko smiled brightly before heading into her own house next door.

"When are you going to ask that girl out?" Raimundo's mother asked him.

"Mom leave me alone! Kim's my best friend that's all okay!" Raimundo said.

"Just friends huh?" his mother smiled, "I know you better than you know yourself Raimundo, Enrique Lopez" and his mother watched him cringe at his name.

"Mom" he moaned, "You know I hate my name"

"Yes I do! Now go get changed, help me out, then go ask Kimiko on a date!" his mother told him.

"I'm only doing the first two!" Raimundo said walking into his house were he met Miranda.

"Ah there's my little annoying brother" she smiled.

"Ah there's my big annoying, over emotional sister" Raimundo replied smirking at her.

"So have you asked Kimiko out yet?" she asked.

"Will everyone please SHUT UP? I don't fancy Kimiko okay so leave me alone!" he yelled stomping off up the stairs.

"YOU SO TOTALLY DO!" Miranda called after him smiling.

"Miranda leave you're brother alone! If he's to thick to see how he truly feels then leave it out!" Cath called.

"Yes mother" Miranda said walking out into the back garden and sitting down.

"Hey Cath, were do need me?" Kimiko said brightly walking up the garden path; she was wearing a long sleeved navy top and a pair of dark denim trousers.

"Hey Kim would you mind helping me planting my new plants would you?" Cath asked her.

"Sure thing" Kimiko smiled bending down and helping out. They were there for a few minutes when they heard an ear splitting yell. They both walked to the back garden and saw Miranda soaking wet and Raimundo hanging himself laughing at her holding an empty bucket.

"RAIMUNDO" Miranda screamed.

"Ha ha serves you right ha ha ha" Raimundo continued to laugh his head off when suddenly he got a bucket of freezing cold water thrown over him; he coughed and shook his now soaking wet hair out of his eyes when he saw Kimiko laughing at him with an empty bucket in her hand.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that one Kim!" Rai yelled casing her.

"Agh" she yelled as she was hit with a water bomb. They both started their own water fight as Miranda and Cath left them to it, soon the two were drenched and had given up on their water fight when it became darker and harder to aim their water bombs. Raimundo was lying on the grass Kimiko cuddled up to him. He showed her all the constellations like he always did and watched her smile up at the starry sky and not long after she fell asleep in his arms. He smiled at her and picked her up bridal style carrying into his house closing the door behind him.

(&&&&&&&&&&&&&)

**(A:N)** Okay I'm ending it there people oh and... DS, SD185, LWP, Jadebell and all my other British friends... (Gets down on knees and puts hands together) Please don't kill me!! But I couldn't STAND not seeing XS series 2...

I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!! I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IN SERIES 2 I'M SORRY BUT I JUST HAD TO FIND OUT!! If you want to kill me could you please let me finish my pencil study of Pegasus first? It's for my GCSE art coursework and I'm nearly done!! Okay I'll stop blabbing now and start praying for mercy!!

I Love all my reviewers and I'll update A.S.A.P... If I'm still alive that is!!

Well Cya love ya all xoxo

.::Dannii::.


	3. kimiko's sister & a dance

**(A:N)** Hi yeah I updated 'My story' whoo hoo and I'm still feeling sick... Yuck!! Well here's chapter three hope you enjoy!!

(&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&)

Together Forever

Chapter three

Raimundo stirred and opened his eyes; the first thing he saw was her face. He smiled slightly he had brought Kimiko into the living room last night when she had fallen asleep he was lying on the sofa next to her, he gave her a little shake.

"Kim, common sleepyhead wake up" he smiled.

"Mmm... go away Rai" she muttered, "Nothing you do or says gonna get me up" she closed her eyes again.

"Is that so?" Raimundo asked her smiling mischievously, "So this isn't gonna waken you" he laughed tickling her. She yelped in surprise and then started laughing and trying to push him away. He got on top of her and continued to tickle her she kicked him off the sofa but unfortunately for her he grabbed her and pulled her onto the floor with him. She landed on top of him her legs on either side of his waist and she held his hands down, she stared down at the boy between her legs and realised how much he'd grown. He stared back up at her and Raimundo suddenly realised something _she's not a kid anymore_ he thought, _she's a young woman... and a hot one at that! WHAT?!? Were the hell did that come from?!? _

"What are you doing to Raimundo?" they both heard a familiar voice; they both turned their heads towards the door and saw Kimiko's sister Carrie standing in the doorway. Carrie had long brown hair and big brown eyes to match, she loved sports, martial arts and in Kimiko's view she LOVED being evil.

"Showing him whose boss" Kimiko smiled.

"Oh yeah" Raimundo smirked at her before acting fast and the next thing Kimiko knew she was pinned beneath Raimundo's body.

"Y'know that position doesn't look quite right!" Carrie declared. _But it feels really nice!_ Raimundo thought, _WHAT?!? What the hell's wrong with my mind today_ he thought; loosing his upper hand he found Kimiko and Carrie both on top of him laughing.

"Get off" he laughed.

"No chance" both girls coursed then screamed when they felt someone drag them both off. Raimundo looked up and smiled, Gus had grabbed Carrie and peter had grabbed Kimiko.

"Get off" Carrie cried out.

"Only on one condition" Gus smirked.

"What?" Kimiko asked.

"You sing with us tonight" Peter smirked at her.

"No way!" Kimiko cried out.

"Yes way" peter told her.

"Common Kimi please... pretty, pretty please..." Raimundo asked giving her puppy dog eyes and pouting he knew she couldn't say 'no' when he did that.

"Fine!" Kimiko cried out they three brothers smiled at each other.

--------------------------

Raimundo and his siblings got ready for their usual performance. Gus on drums, Cairo on keyboard, Raimundo and peter on guitars... and Kimiko was standing at the mike he had to admit when she wanted she could make herself look older, and extremely pretty. They began to play their instruments and Kimiko began to sing everyone stopped to listen to her:

No sleep  
No sleep until I am done with finding the answer  
Won't stop  
Won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer  
Sometimes  
I feel I'm going down and so disconnected  
Somehow  
I know that I am haunted to be wanted  
  
I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
In the shadows all my time  
I've been searching  
I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life  
  
In the shadows  
  
In the shadows  
  
They say  
That i must learn to kill before i can feel safe  
But I  
I rather kill myself then turn into their slave  
Sometimes  
I feel that I should go and play with the thunder  
Somehow  
I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder  
  
I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
In the shadows all my time  
I've been searching  
I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life  
  
Lately I been walking, walking in circles, watching waiting for something  
Feel me touch me heal me, come take me higher  
  
I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
In the shadows all my time  
I've been searching  
I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life  
I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
I've been searching  
I've been living for tomorrows  
  
In the shadows  
  
In the shadows  
I've been waiting

She finished singing and they stopped play everyone was clapping and cheering Raimundo beamed at her.

"Thanks Kim" he smiled.

"No problem" she smiled back, "In fact I think I'll do another" Gus put on a C:D as they didn't have the right instruments. The Lopez's got off the stage and into the crowd Carrie dragged Raimundo out to the dance floor and they watched Kimiko sing again as they danced:

I feel you, I want you  
I feel you, I want you  
I feel you, I want you  
I feel you, I want you  
I feel you, I want you  
  
I feel, alive  
now I can breathe again  
I call, your name, my friend  
I hold, you close  
the fire in my soul  
surrounds, to me, again  
  
I feel you, I want you  
I know your touch is all I need  
I'm waiting, you're shining  
I feel you, I want you  
I know your touch is all I need  
I'm waiting, you're shining  
  
I feel you, I want you  
I know your touch is all I need  
I'm waiting, you're shining  
I feel you, I want you  
I know your touch is all I need  
I'm waiting, you're shining  
  
I feel you, I want you  
I feel you, I want you  
  
I feel, alive  
now I can breathe again  
I call, your name, my friend  
I hold, you close  
the fire in my soul  
surrounds, to me, again  
  
I feel you, I want you  
I know your touch is all I need  
I'm waiting, you're shining  
I feel you, I want you  
I know your touch is all I need  
I'm waiting, you're shining

She finished singing and there was another round of applause as she walked off the stage; some music started playing.

"Kim that was amazing" Raimundo smiled at her.

"Yeah I've got to admit you're a pretty good singer!" Carrie said then a tall dark and handsome boy took her off to dance.

"Wanna dance?" Raimundo asked Kimiko.

"With you?" she asked.

"Nah with the coat hanger" he said sarcastically "of course with me!"

"Sure" she answered as Raimundo pulled her onto the dance floor. Gus and peter watched the pair smiling knowingly.

"I think are little brother is developing a crush" Gus said a mockingly, "He's growing up so fast!" he cried out then pretended so sob into Peter's shoulder. Kimiko and Raimundo danced most of the night but left a bit earlier than the rest walking home. They were chatting away when...

"Well if it isn't brace face and the circus freak" they heard Simon's voice behind them and they turned around.

"Take that back Simon" Raimundo snarled.

"Make me" Simon retorted.

"GLAD TO" Raimundo shouted pouncing on him.

(&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&)

**(A:N)** That was okay I guess (Sigh) well big fight scene next time!! YAY!! And I wanna say thanks to Desiredstorm for cheering me up when I felt sick and for helping me out with some ideas!! I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!!!!!! YOU GUYS ROCK MY WORLD!!!!! AND MAKE ME FEEL BETTER!!!!!!!!! Please R&R!!!!!!!

Well Cya love ya xoxo

.::Dannii::.


	4. A fight & a cuddle

**(A:N)** Awww thanks guys you do care!! And you do like my stories!! Aww that makes me feel so loved!! I'm still sick but I feel tons better now with all my beautiful reviewers!! Oh yeah I forgot this:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Xiaolin showdown or any songs that appear in this fic!! I only own the plot!! And some made up characters!!

**Raimundo:** (Walks into Dannii's room with a tray and chicken soup) here you go!!

**Me:** Thanks!! See my muses are taking good care of me!! So I should be back to being my little hyper self soon!! Okay time for the thank you notes:

_Elfinsorceress0530:_ Aww thanks hunnie!! You've been really, really, nice to me you've been reviewing like crazy!! I'm so glad you like my fic's it makes me feel really good!! Thanks again oh and I LOVE your story Please update soon!!

_Desiredstorm:_ Hiya hunnie!! Thanks for all the help you've been giving me!! Its helped tons!! And I'm glad you liked you're little introduction lolz!! Oh and after I finish the thank you notes well go kick some flamers butt!! Thanks again hun!!

_Pinkmonkey99:_ Aww shucks I ain't THAT good... in fact I'm not good at all!! And like I told you before I don't know then 2 fab authors apart from the restraining orders they got to keep me away from them... did I just say that out loud... opps!! Any who you're fic totally rocks I love it!! Thanks again hun!!

_Half vamp:_ Thanks for always reviewing!! I really, really, really, really, really, really appreciate it!! Please update you're fic soon!! Thanks again!!

_Divagurl277:_ Thanks hunnie!! You've been reviewing like crazy too!! It means so much to me!! Thanks so much!!

_Krumsthedmg:_ Hiya hunnie!! I'm not sure why I keep picking on her in EVERY single one of fic's!! I just relate to her that's all!! I still can't believe you like my fic's I mean you're stories are the coolest!! I so love them!! Thanks for all you're wonderful reviews!! It makes so happy!! I feel really honoured!! Thanks again hunnie!!

_Jadebell:_ Or should I say J.K Rowling only madder!! Lolz!! You are so like her!! Don't worry Simon will get what he deserves!! And thanks a lot for being so nice to me all the time!! You're a fabulous author and a G8 mate!! I'm feeling a little better thanks!! Thanks ever so much hunnie!!

_LoneWolfPrincess:_ Hiya hunnie!! Thanks for always being there for me too!! You're so nice, helpful and just a fabulous mate!! And can I still borrow squeaky?? He'd come in very useful!! Lolz!! I hope chapter 3 come up soon!! Thanks again hunnie!!

_Spicydonut185:_ Aww shucks!! You're gonna make my head big!! Lolz just kidding!! Aww thanks hunnie!! You're a G8 mate too!! And author... I don't care what you say you ARE a fabulous writer and I hope ch7 of 'AU' comes out soon!! Thanks again hunnie!!

Okay done!! Now here's chapter four!! And if you excuses me... I have some flamers to destroy with Desiredstorm... with the help of squeaky and lots and lots of medicine!!

(&&&&&&&&&&&&&&)

Together Forever

Chapter four

Raimundo pounced on Simon both boys fell onto the cold concrete wrestling each other.

"Rai stop it!" Kimiko yelled.

"Shut up brace face" Ant snapped stepping out of the shadows. Raimundo's fist connected with Simon's face and he yelled before punching Raimundo right back. The two boys were getting violent punching, kicking and even biting. Kimiko full of good intentions ran over and pulled them apart when Simon's fist connected with her jaw she fell to the floor holding the place Simon had hit.

"Kimiko" Raimundo yelled rushing to her side he cupped her face in his hands and looked deep into her blue eyes, "You okay?" he whispered she nodded her head trying to hold back tears of pain, Raimundo suddenly felt a surge of pure rage he'd never felt so angry in his life he wasn't going to hurt Simon he was gonna KILL him.

"You coward hitting a girl and I thought you could sink no lower you piece of filth!" Raimundo roared before grabbing Simon and throwing him into the nearest wall, Simon slowly got to his feet and glared at Raimundo.

"What was that supposed to be? Even a girl could do better than that!" he sneered which was a bad idea because this pissed Raimundo off even more if that was possible. Raimundo punched Simon in the face, then kneed him in the groin, and threw him into a car.

"Pack it in Lopez or I'll kill brace face" Ant called to him Raimundo spun around and gasped in horror as Ant had Kimiko in a tight grasp and a penknife in his hands.

"Let her go Ant" Raimundo said.

"Why should I?" Ant asked smiling, "I mean she's pretty for a nerd I know I wouldn't mind getting in her underwear" he laughed coldly just then a fist slammed into his face and Ant staggered he looked up at the owner of the fist and gasped.

"Shut you're filthy mouth" she snarled before hitting him again, and again then she kneed him in the groin, punched him up the chin and sent him flying with a kick to the stomach. Ant and Simon scrambled to there feet and ran off.

"Kimiko? Where did you learn how to fight like that?" Raimundo gazed at her in disbelief.

"Nosey, any way lets just get home!" she said smiling Raimundo still gawped at her as they walked home.

-----------------------

"You sure you're okay?" Raimundo asked again as he sat on her sofa (Her parents were away and had asked Raimundo to stay with Kim and Carrie to make sure they were safe).

"Yeah I'm fine" she smiled resting her head on his shoulder and snuggling up to him.

"Hey what am I? A teddy bear!" Raimundo laughed.

"Yup! You're my snugly, warm, over protective teddy bear" Kimiko laughed throwing a blanket over them both a snuggling up to him again in front of the warm fire.

"Yeah I guess I' am" he smiled wrapping his arms around her; they both lay that way until they fell asleep.

(&&&&&&&&&&&&&)

**(A:N) **Guys I'm sorry about that I forgot to tell you I can't write fight scenes I'm just useless Grr...

Anywho I just wanna say thanks guys!! I'm sorry it was short and I'm sorry it was sucky!! I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS!!

Well Cya love ya xoxo

.::Dannii::.


	5. The letter

**(A:N) Dannii:** I'm back!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!! And now I've got a co-host!!!!!!! Please put your hands together for the one... the only... Carrie (Aka Desiredstorm)

**Carrie:** Hello everyone!!!!!!!

**Dannii:** Carrie's gonna co-host with me from now on!!!! And will probably spend most of her time chasing Jack!!!!!

**Carrie:** HEY!!

**Dannii:** Smiles, singsong voice Yeah somebody has a crush on a certain evil boy genius!!

**Carrie:** Someone else has a crush on a certain Brazilian boy!!

**Dannii:** Blushes Okay enough about us!! This is dedicated to:

kitty-krazy04

Shero

ElfinSorceress0530

gurl in shorts/man in a bra

Jadebell

RyanL

half vamp

DesiredStorm

spicydonut185

Divagurl277

pinkmonkey99

**Dannii:** You guys ROCK!! Sorry I didn't write out proper thank you notes but... I'm feeling pretty tired and I don't have time!!

**Carrie:** Sooo here's the next chapter!!

**Both:** ENJOY!!

(&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&)

Together Forever

Chapter Five

Raimundo's eyes flickered open and he smiled at Kimiko asleep in his arms, he gently got up and lay her head on a cushion.

"Aw is one of the love birds up?" Carrie teased walking in.

"Shut up Carrie!" Raimundo flashed her a cheeky smile.

"Your sooo cheesy!" Carrie told him.

"I know! It's what I do best!" he smirked as Carrie rolled her eyes, when a cushion hit her.

"Ha! Got ya!" Kimiko smiled flinging one at Raimundo too.

"HEY!" Raimundo yelled firing it back, the three had a massive pillow fight before breakfast and then left to go for a walk.

-----------------------------

Kimiko was humming a tune as she walked along with the other two when Miranda came running down the street.

"Rai!" she called, "Mom wants you home...NOW!" she added Raimundo groaned and followed his sister. Raimundo got home and went into the kitchen where his mother and father were sitting.

"What ever it was I didn't do it!" Raimundo said quickly.

"Your not in trouble Rai!" his mother told him (He sighed in relief), "this came for you!" she told him handing him a letter, he took it from her and read it.

_Dear Raimundo Lopez,_

_You have been accepted to the Xiaolin temple in China. If you accept to come you will study martial arts and learn many new things. You shall come to the temple in a years time when you are 14! You shall be the 'Dragon of wind' and here at the temple will learn how to control your powers. I must warn you that your element is strong and unless you learn how to control it you may hurt someone. Please note that this is not a joke and there are only three 'chosen ones' in the world. I hope to see you soon!_

_Master Fung_

_Master of the Xiaolin Temple_

Raimundo read the letter and laughed.

"Yeah right! Nice try guys I'm not falling for that!" he told his parents.

"Son it's not a joke!" his father told him, "Master Fung came to us soon after you were born and told us that one day he'd send foe you!"

"We just didn't know I'd be so soon!" his mother added looking a little sad.

"I don't believe you!" Raimundo said firmly.

"Look Rai you remember that tattoo on your right shoulder? The one you don't how it gor there!" Raimundo's father told him.

"Yeah?" Raimundo said.

"Well it's the symbol of 'wind' in china" Raimundo's father spoke softly, Raimundo looked at his parents and realised they weren't kidding.

"I... I need time to think about this!" he said walking to his room. Raimundo sat on his bed thinking about what his parents had told him; he removed his top and looked in the mirror trying to see the tattoo, when all of a sudden the door opened.

"Kim!" Raimundo yelled, "Would ya mind knocking in future? I could've been changing!" he told her.

"Opps sorry Rai!" she smiled, "What's that?" she asked spotting the tattoo.

"Dunno?" Raimundo replied.

"Well the symbol means 'wind' in Japanese, it's strange I have one too!" she told him slipping her arm out of it's sleeve and showing him a tattoo on her right shoulder, "It means 'fire'" she smiled.

"Did you by any chance get a letter from some old guy... about a temple or something?" he asked.

"How'd you know?" she asked in surprise.

"I got one too!" they looked at each other in surprise; what was the Xiaolin temple? Why were they chosen? What kind of training would they do? And what powers?

These were just a few of the many questions going through their minds...

(&&&&&&&&&&&&&)

**Carrie:** That's it??

**Dannii:** For now... Oh yeah and Ryanl... I'm gonna do a sequel!! YAY!! You inspired me to!! I've got it all worked out & I've got a title an all!!

**Carrie:** You come up with too many ideas!!

**Dannii:** True!! Oh well... R&R please!! I LOVE ALL MY REVIWERS!! Now if you excuse us we have some plotting to do!!

**Carrie:** Smiles evilly YUP!! BYE!!

**Dannii:** BYE!!!


End file.
